


Jaime Luvs Steph

by nonamouse



Category: Batgirl (Comic), Blue Beetle (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Steph get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime Luvs Steph

Jaime sat on his bed, still wearing his socks and feeling awkward until Stephanie stripped off her shirt and then his jaw may have dropped a little; because look what he was about to get. 

"Ai Dios," he murmured. His abuelas probably wouldn't like him invoking God at a time like this, but Stephanie Brown was the kind of girl that made a guy _believe_. Acres of skin and miles of muscle and tonight it was all for him. Even the scarab gave an interested chitter. 

Stephanie blushed. "Do you have to stare at me like that?" 

"Yeah, I do." Jaime replied. "Come here." 

Jaime wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her belly and just breathed her in for a moment. She smelled like soap and just a little bit like the Batgirl suit. He traced the tips of his fingers over her sides and she heaved a little bit and cuffed him lightly on the head. 

"Tickles!" She said through a breathy giggle. 

Jaime hummed at her and reached up to pull her down for a kiss cupping her breasts in his hands. 

"God, I want you," he said against her lips. 

"What are you waiting for?" 

[What indeed?]

Khaji-Da had a valid point. Jaime tumbled her onto the bed and laid on top of her, pulling her legs up to bracket his hips. He bent to brush their lips together and gave her a small smile moving to kiss her neck and collarbones and the tops of her breasts. 

Stephanie idly twirled his hair in her fingers. "What are you doing?" 

She felt the curve of Jaime's smile against her ribs. "Hush, chica, I'm worshipping you." 

[Smooth]

He huffed a small laugh against her belly and moved lower, pushing her thighs up on his shoulders. The scarab exploded with anatomical charts and tips inside his head and Jaime hooked his hands under her panties and stripped them away. 

"Oh, awesome," he breathed and pressed his face against her, delving as deeply with his tongue as he could. Her legs fell open underneath him and she arched up against his face moaning and tugging at his hair. He used the flat of his tongue against her clit, rubbing until she writhed against him, her fist pressed against her mouth to muffle her screams. 

"Jaime," she whispered. "I'm gonna-"

He pushed two fingers inside her and she arched against him almost hard enough to knock him off the bed, both her hands clapped over her mouth as her muscles fluttered around him. 

"God _damn_." She murmured. 

Jaime wiped his lips with the back of his hand and leaned up to kiss her. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I taste like-"

"It's okay, I like it on you." She dragged blunt nails down his back and tugged at his shorts, pulling them as far down as she could and letting him kick them the rest of the way off himself. "Do you have anything?" 

Jaime blinked. "Any-? Ah crap." How could he be so stupid? 

[Don't worry. Safe]

Jaime looked at Stephanie dubiously. "The Scarab says it'll be okay." 

[Safe]

Stephanie chuckled. "I trust him," she said, wrapping her legs around Jaime's waist. 

Jaime hesitated. 

[Safe. Shooting blanks]

Stephanie used her legs to pull Jaime against her and he slipped into her body like he belonged there. He lay still for a minute, panting into her neck, loving the grip of her until she whispered: 

"Move." 

Jaime rocked against her, sucking and kissing her lips and dragging his fingers through her hair. So close already, he bent and whispered in her ear in Spanish, stuff that Paco taught him, stuff he wasn't even supposed to know. Stephanie groaned, her body spasming around him again and he came, invoking God and a few saints into Stephanie's neck. 

"Jaime," she said softly. "Jaime?" 

He snorted. "What? I musta fallen asleep," he said with a grin. 

Stephanie swatted him on the shoulder. "You're heavy." 

He rolled off her and pulled her against his side. They lay in silence for a moment, just dozing and basking in the glow. 

"Hey, Steph," Jaime said. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you think about World Peace? I mean, do you think we'll ever get there?" 

Stephanie smiled and traced idle lines on his abdomen with her fingertips. "Yeah, I think we will," she replied. 

[♥]


End file.
